


Days Gone By

by Isilarma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short oneshots featuring Team 7. Chapter One: Favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is going to be a space for all the random Team 7 ideas I've been getting down over the past few months. None of them will be particularly long, but I hope you'll enjoy them anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

He never says anything, but Naruto knows that Sasuke is Kakashi's favourite. He's the prodigy, the ninja genius, the last of the Uchiha. The only one to get individual training, the only one Kakashi trusted enough to teach the Chidori. Naruto doesn't mind; he knows that they have a lot in common. And he can't find it in him to deny Sasuke the attention after everything he's been through. It is good that someone is finally there for him.

Sasuke doesn't need to be told to know that Sakura is the favoured genin of their team. He and Naruto fight too much, cause too much trouble, and he has to admit that their teamwork leaves something to be desired. Sakura is quiet, and conscientious, and probably even smarter than he is. No, it's no real surprise that Kakashi always has kind words for Sakura. Even if it does grate on his nerves at times.

Sakura never comments on it, but it's obvious that Naruto is Kakashi's favourite. He's loud, and obnoxious, but he works hard, and once he understands something he never loses it. Kakashi is hard to read at the best of times, but it's impossible to miss the fondness in his eyes as he listens to Naruto's dreams, and he never ruffles their hair like he does Naruto's. She and Sasuke may be his students, but Naruto always seems like something more.

Kakashi doesn't play favourites. Naruto's inability to think drives him to distraction, as does Sakura's impatience, and Sasuke's distaste of working with others. They bicker and argue, and sometimes he just wants to knock some sense into them. But he has come to respect Sasuke's skill and determination. Sakura's intelligence and passion continue to surprise him, and Naruto's dedication and loyalty is so familiar that it makes his heart ache. They argue like the children they are, but sometimes, when it really matters, he sees glimpses of the shinobi they will be. They are the future. They will be great. And they are his precious people. Every single one of them.


End file.
